APPLICANT'S ABSTRACT: This study evaluates the feasibility of an innovative motivational intervention to reduce HIV-risk behavior among gay and bisexual men entering alcohol abuse treatment in a community agency. The project will consist of three phases. In the first, the Elicitation Phase, population-specific information will be gathered via elicitation interviews, and then content analyzed. The results of this information will be used to inform measurement and intervention development in the second phase (Development). Finally, the Feasibility Phase will be a controlled examination of the intervention. The experimental intervention includes a 90-minute motivational interview based on elements of the Information-Motivation-Behavioral Skills (IMB) Model of AIDS-Preventive Behavior: a) provision of information about HIV risk and its association with various aspects of substance use, b) efforts to increase clients' commitment to and motivation for HIV risk reduction, and c) exposure to the behavioral skills required for effective risk management. In the feasibility study, 32 men will be randomly assigned to either receive this intervention or to serve as controls. Both the experimental and control groups will be assessed at baseline, and at one week and 3 months following baseline. This design will allow us to pilot test the intervention and to gather information about its feasibility, acceptability, and potential benefit. Secondary goals of the study include the development of measures that can be used in a future studies with this population, and the examination of data already being collected by the agency to look at naturally occurring changes in risk among men in treatment. If the intervention shows promise, we will seek separate findings to conduct a clinical trial examining its efficacy.